Naked
by Felicity Gemfiar
Summary: Auron and Rikku finally discover one another and are freaked out. Is it all about their lust, or is there something more?


Naked

Author: Felicity Gemfiar

Rating: R/NC-17

Genre: Angst/Romance

Pairing: Auron/Rikku mentions of T/Y and L/W

Disclaimer: All characters and associations with Final Fantasy belong to Squaresoft productions and her companions. In other words, I own absolutely nothing in this fic, only the plot.

Summary: They finally discover one another and are freaked out. Is it all about their lust, or is there something more?

The cool water refreshed him, sinking into his skin as the afternoon sun slid down the sky. Auron hadn't bathed it what seemed like ages. The Highroad was just too dusty. Grit appeared everywhere, caked to every part of him, from his toes to the roots of his hair.

This was the first stop since that last inn: he couldn't even remember the name. But, it didn't matter; all that had consequence was the stagnant river and this bath.

*          *            *            *            *

Rikku was so hot. Sitting on the rock in the sun, it just blazed and burned. Her bum felt like it was one fire, the stone scorched so.

"Hey, Yunie! Spare some shade?" Rikku jumped off the boulder and plopped down next to her friend beneath the leafy tree. Yuna just smiled and settled back.

"Gosh, it's hot. Don't you think it's hot?" Rikku gazed out at the blaring sun, beating down on the dirt and the cluster of stone across the way.

"Yes." Sometimes Yuna reminded Rikku of Kimhari.

"It would be so nice right now to go for a swim…"

"There is a river, back there," Yuna stated softly, pointing to some trees to the right. "You could go, if you want."

Rikku grinned brightly, "Really? Wanna come with me?" She asked as she stood and dipped her right hand.

"No, Rikku, thanks. I'm too tired." Yuna settled even more in the grass and stole a quick glance to her left.

Rikku followed the girl's gaze and spotted Tidus under a sapling taking a nap. She knew what Yuna meant; Kimhari was somewhere doing a Ronso thing while Wakka and Lulu… well, who knew where those two went off. "I see. Well, you go for it, Yunie. I'm behind you 100%!"

With a grin and a wink, Rikku strolled off to the trees on the right and followed the shrubbery path through the dense wood. Quickly, she came to the edge of still water, right where the many bushed stopped growing.

The stream was long and narrow, and the center of it seemed to flow, but only just. The water reflected the bright rays and she had to squint her exotic green eyes a bit to see. With alacrity, she stripped herself of boots and socks, exposing her feet to the cool air.

Something splashed suddenly, and Rikku watched as Auron emerged from the depths of the river. He must have just gone under when she came upon the shore.

Rikku had never seen anything so beautiful: long muscled torso and strong arms… Droplets of water glinted like diamonds across taught skin and hard chest. His stomach tapered neatly down by a trail of dark hair to disappear below the surface.

No matter her will, Rikku could not look away. It was like glimpsing a god, in mortal form, yet his divine energy not able to be contained in the human shell. To prove it, her jaw dropped in admiration.

Auron could sense someone observing him, it was part of the job, knowing when and what to expect. It was a light gaze, teasing and feminine. There were three women on this pilgrimage: Lulu, Yuna and Rikku; though, one could definitely dispute that status on two of them.

However, Yuna was involved with Tidus, quite obvious to everyone but the boy, and Lulu was more the mystery, though she seemed to be stalking Wakka. That left only…

Auron's brows folded lightly. Why would _she_ be here? More importantly, why would she watch? The questions swam in Auron's mind as he languidly finished his bath. Just because an innocent girl was gawking didn't mean he had to sponge down any faster.

As she stared at him, Rikku sensed a pooling of estrus and a sensitization of her skin. Her frilly shorts and belted shirt scratched her flesh to such a degree and it became uncomfortable to be clothed. But, the strength of Auron prevented any relieving voyage of her supple limbs.

Awe pervaded her senses when he rubbed his arms and skated his hands over his chest. Viewing his muscles working underneath that perfect skin brought fidgeting and more heat to her body.

Why was she still here? Agitation lingered in the back of his mind as Auron smiled, quite amused. It was time to disconcert her and illustrate the dangers of spying. Thus, he swam promptly her direction, powerful strokes propelling him forward.

Rikku's mouth went completely dry as the object of her scrutiny extracted himself from the cloak of the water. She gasped small gasps as all that godly flesh came into view, her eyes traveling the length of his chest, past his stomach, following the hair trail right down to his—

"Rikku, so nice to see you." Auron moved from the edge of the water to the young girl.

"A-auron. Heh, I-I-I was, y-you know, I-I, um, h-hot, a-and…" Rikku couldn't gain control of her vocals as Auron took a few steps to stand merely inches from her skin.

The girl had stood straighter and shifted from one foot to the other while she did that _thing_ with her right hand. Unconsciously, his gaze raked down her body. She really was rather tall. Long legs and torso, trim waist, lithe arms…

He religiously noted her bosom rising and falling with each breath of her stuttering voice. Underneath that orange top, Rikku owned small perky breasts, and they bounced slightly when she struggled for air, like now. Hungrily, he wondered what color her pert nipples would be.

Reluctantly, his eyes progressed to her porcelain throat and then to her rosy lips that seemed never to stand still. He didn't know what compelled him, perhaps her womanly charms, but Auron strode forward, closer to her body.

Rikku stared avidly at the bush to her right; she never noticed Auron skate toward her. She barely had time to register his nearness before his lips were upon hers.

He needed to stop the endless mumbling that poured from her sweet mouth. He chanted that mantra over and over, giving an excuse for at least kissing her. But, he couldn't explain raising his arms to grasp her shoulders and pull her closer, nor could he give reason for the immense heat that flooded his body.

His lips were like silk on hers, soft and yet firm, demanding. She felt him tug and shuffled toward him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her body against him. It was the headiest sensation, next to his skin, even that steel length pushing into her abdomen.

Auron deepened the kiss when pressure came to his ever-growing manhood. Parting her lips easily, he slipped his tongue inside and explored the citrus taste of her.

Their tongues dueled greedily, basking in the flavor of the other's mouth. Rikku couldn't help herself and her hand tangled in Auron's thick hair as the other traveled slowly downward. Her fingers passed his slick muscled pectorals and tense stomach to brazenly caress his velvet length.

Auron growled deep in his throat and slid his hands to Rikku's firm globes. He squeezed gently and lifted her off her feet, forcing her to drape her legs around his waist.

The kiss grew more frantic as each panted with wanton desire. Auron drew soft circles on the backs of Rikku's thighs while she smothered his chest with her hands. His fingers deftly shifted inward and Rikku gasped, tightening her body and arching under his touch.

Her response brought another growl from the man and he unconsciously thrust his hips forward, making slight friction with the frilly shorts.

Rikku's clothes were damp, from the droplets of water on Auron's skin, sweat and something else her inexperience couldn't name. And it all felt so good, so right.

"And they… were… ya?"

The voices, not too far in the distance, brought reality crashing back to Auron's mind, and Rikku's as well. Instantly they jumped apart, breathing heavily.

Auron stared intently at the woman before him, bruised, red lips and clinging, wet clothes, and then glanced down at himself, noticing every nuance of his person.

Rikku felt confused beyond measure. She looked at the first man to ever touch her like that. Fear flashed strong and acute, bringing a sting to her eyes and she turned and fled the brush.

Auron was left standing naked, aroused and alone.


End file.
